The Cliff of Love
by IfWritersCouldSpeak
Summary: Maybe you're just pushing back the inevitable. Sometimes the one you hold on to is not The One. The One could be right under your nose. He could be your neighbor, he could be your mailman, he could even be your busboy. For FABINALIVES contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys!**

**IfWritersCouldSpeak here, with an entry for FABINALIVES contest! I love her to death, and I think she is a phenomenal writer, and I cannot thank her enough for the support and credit she has given me. If it weren't for her words, I may not have continued writing. So give it up for her!**

**Anyways, I'm entering last minute (you know me, punctual is not my middle name) and the other entries are so great! I'm so happy just to enter and this experience only made me better.**

**Also, this is a two-shot. Kind of. I am doing something weird. I really like this story, so I was thinking of continuing it, but I only want to submit the first two chapters for the contest. So let me know what you think. For now, it's a two-shot. Maybe in a while, I'll update it.**

**See ya at the bottom!**

Nina Martin stared out one of the windows of _William's Wonders_, while her fingers lightly tapped the coffee mug that was her hands. Another mug was across from her, and the caffeinated drink was filled to the brim, but the contents were cold. She pulled her leather purse off the booth she was sitting on, and onto her lap. She plunged through, and pulled out her phone. She began sending him another message, when she was interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat.

"Oh," Nina said. She slid her cup, so the waitress holding the coffee pourer could fill it. The young girl's auburn **hair** flowed down her shoulders, and Nina watched, envious, twisting the ends of her own blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"He ditch you, or something?" the waitress asked, **gesturing** to the vacant seat and filled mug.

"Just running late," Nina responded, fumbling with the ends of her **scarf**.

"Huh, I heard that before," the redhead commented. A few people called out that they needed assistance, but the girl ignored them and continued speaking to Nina.

"Well, it's just who he is, you know? You just get used to it," Nina advocated.

"For how long? I mean, how long do you stay with him, until you get fed up?" The waitress' nametag shone out in the light now, and Nina could read the name clearly. _Patricia._

Customers were now yelling, but Patricia stayed, staring at Nina, waiting for an answer.

Nina shrugged, but Patricia had ideas of her own. "Unless you're fed up with him already."

Nina replied quickly, "I'm not. I just- I don't know. We've been through a lot and there has to be some reason."

"Maybe you're just pushing back the invitable," Patricia suggested.

"Which is?"

"That you're you not meant to be together."

Nina opened her mouth to respond, but the ringing of the bell as the **doorway** to the store opened, and her boyfriend's hurried peck on her cheek, had cut off her words. "Hey, lovely."

Nina looked up to see Patricia, but she was gone. Nina rotated her head to the left where she saw Patricia with a customer. As the customer glanced down at the menu, Patricia looked back, and smiled gently. Turning her head again, Nina saw another employee. This one was a brunette who was a boy, a dishrag in his hand, scrubbing some mustard off the table. He was staring at her, and then glanced back down to the stain, as soon as she lifted her head to look at him.

"So." She turned her focus back to her boyfriend, who was concentrating on the menu. "I'm getting the burger and fries. You?"

She gritted her teeth. After three months and a million dates in this same restaurant, he still couldn't remember the dish she orders every time. _Maybe you're just pushing back the inevitable._

The words rolled off her tongue. "We need to talk."

He lowered the menu from his eyes, and rested it on top of the table. He raised his eyebrows, and folded his hands in front of him.

"Ted, you're awesome. You're cool, and funny, but I don't feel the connection anymore. I feel like you're only here half the time," Nina sighed. "I don't know if this will work."

Ted took a deep breath. "Well, nice to know that you've been playing me all this time. Here I thought this thing would stay."

"Ted, I never played you. I played myself. Thinking this would last. I knew it wouldn't, but I let myself think," she sighed, "that it would. I'm sorry." She got up, but Ted grabbed her arm.

"Nina, don't."

She looked at him. "I have to." She tried to pull her arm free. "Ted, let go."

"Come on, Nina. Don't do it." His grip tightened.

"Let go of me!" Nina screeched. A few nearby tables perked up, and watched the scene unfold.

"No! Nina, you have to listen!" Ted begged.

"She said let her go," a voice boomed behind Ted. He moved out of the way, and Nina could see it was the waiter with the brown hair, and the same dishrag in his hand.

Ted turned to look at him. "Look, I understand that you're-"

"No, I don't think you understand. Let go of her, and get out." Ted didn't move a muscle. "_Now._"

Ted reluctantly let go, now realizing that the spotlight was on him. He started for the door; until the waiter called out, "Wait."

Ted stopped, and the waiter grabbed an iced tea off a tray that a waitress was holding by the wall. He came back over, and handed me the cold drink. I opened my mouth, but he just shook his head. Understanding, I lifted the drink, and poured it over Ted's head. Ted just shook some iced tea out of his eyes, and ran for the door, while the waiter yelled out, "Don't come again!" as the bell chimed once the door closed, signaling Ted Benson was out of my life. I sighed, the pressure lifting off my shoulders.

A few customers cheered, before realizing the show was over, and continued their meals. The brunette employee just handed me his rag, to wipe me wet hands, from the condensation of the glass, off on.

I took it, and asked him a question, "Did I just do that?"

The waiter laughed, making his nametag finally catch my eye. _Hi! I'm Fabian!_ "Well, pinch yourself. Then you'll figure out if dreams come true."

_I think I already know they do, _she thought, staring at his concrete blue eyes. She wiped her hands on the dishrag, and said, "Well, thanks, Fabian. I wouldn't have been able to make it through that, had you not been there. So, thanks." She handed him back the dishrag she had **borrowed**. He took it, a bit hesitantly, but then seemed fine.

He asked her, "Do you have a ride home? My shift is over in ten minutes. I could drop you off…"

Nina thought about the cramped, small seats on the public bus, and without hesitating, answered, "I would love that."

As soon as the two buckled into Fabian's car, the deadly silence ensured. It wasn't until ten minutes in, when Nina started **whistling** Ed Sheeran's Firefly, and Fabian nearly slam the brakes, did they start talking. "You like Ed Sheeran?"

"Duh," Nina answered with a sarcastic tone. "You like him?"

"Duh," he mimicked, now driving a bit slower. "It gets me ticked when people don't know who he is."

"I know right! He's only one of the world's greatest musicians ever!"

"Thank you! You're the most sane person I've ever met!"

"Well, 'You're just as sane as I am.'"

"Harry Potter reference! You like the books?" Fabian asked, averting his vision from her to the road.

"No," Nina answered honestly. Fabian slumped in his seat, disappointed. "I love them!"

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and talks about God-knows-what. All Nina knew was that Fabian knew more about her than she probably knew about herself.

She saw the final exit before her apartment come up, but she still continued talking, knowing their time was limited. "Wait, wait, what? You actually drove your dad's car through the fence?"

Fabian laughed in agreement.

"Didn't he get mad?" she asked him.

"Mad? He was furious. I swear his face turned so purple, it was like a grape exploded in it!" Fabian laughed continuously, and kept his eye on the road.

At one point, we had gotten pulled over, and the cop wondered if something had happened to us, because we were still laughing hysterically. Then Fabian told him the story of the time he was chased by mall security because he stole a mannequin. The cop found it so funny, he let us go, and promised that he would never speak of that again.

"Once, I begged my Gran for a **turtle**, so she got me one of those stuffed ones, and told me, 'If that thing starts talking to you, let me know, and I won't buy you a turtle. If it doesn't talk to you at all, I still won't buy you a turtle.'" Nina laughed and Fabian did too.

By that time they were on the road to her dorm, and Nina told him, "It's right there."

And just like that, the fun atmosphere was gone.

He pulled up to her apartment building, and she had opened the door. She got out, and told him through the open window, "Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it," he reassured.

She took a breath in, and realized, this was probably the last time they'd ever talk. "Well, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," he said.

She turned around, and began walking away, when he shouted, "Nina!"

She spun back around, and stood there. "Yeah?" she yelled.

"How about dinner tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked.

She smiled, and grinned, and replied, "You've got yourself a date."

**Like it? Love it? Think I got a shot with it? Check out the other entries and the second chapter is up already I believe, so please go ahead, and keep reading! **

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**It's me, again, second chapter, and I wrote these two chapters in two days, so if it's bad, you can blame… Father Time, for not making days longer. I'm kidding. Blame me.**

**See ya at the bottom!**

"Nina, you look stunning!" Nina's best friend, Amber Millington, exclaimed.

"Nina, that boy will die for you! So would the camera!" Her other best friend, Joy Mercer commented. "Man, this lighting would make the perfect shot! If I could **capture** that, oh, my teacher would know I have skills!"

"Joy, as much as I love you, and I love your ambition, I can't pose for your Journalism and Photography Intro class now! He's going to be here in five minutes!" Nina began panicking. "Isn't this wrong? I'm going on a date a day after I break up with Ted? No," she picked up her phone, and began dialing, "I'm just going to call him and tell him it's off."

"Nina Martin!" Amber yelled, as Joy plucked the phone out of her hands. "You are not calling off this date! I saw that boy, he was perfect! And from your description, he is exactly the guy you want! I've never seen you blush so hard and talk so much about a boy in one night!"

Nina blushed again, but shook her head. "Amber, I'm way out of my league. I'm probably just another girl according to him."

"Nina, do you really think that?" Joy questioned, pulling a pair of flats out of the closet. "Because from the way you talk about him, he seems pretty nice."

"He is, but-"

"But, nothing. Nina, you are going with that boy, if I have to _drag _you!" Amber threatened, handing her the flats Joy picked out. "Now, go have fun!"

She pushed Nina out the door, where Nina began fixing her outfit. She slipped into the flats, and entered the elevator.

"Nina?" someone said behind her.

She turned and saw Mason. "Oh, hey, Mason. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he responded. "Rebecca's back."

"Really?" she questioned. Mason was a concierge in the hotel, and his girlfriend, Rebecca, had enlisted in the army.

"Yeah, for a few weeks. Her brother from **Norway** sent her a **letter** last week, saying he'll visit. I'm nervous about that. But anyways, after the break, for another six months she's gone. Then her service ends in two **years**."

"Hey," she told him. "You guys have survived so much. It's going to be ok."

The bell dinged, and the doors opened. "Bye!" she called, and then left him behind.

She exited the building, and waited outside for a minute, before Fabian pulled and parked in a visitors' spot.

"Hey," she greeted, as he got out.

"Hi," he answered. "Wow."

She felt herself blush, and looked down. She was wearing a white sundress with a collar that was white with a golden trim. It went down to her knees, and a pair of golden flats accompanied it. Her hair was in a ponytail (one thing she wouldn't let Amber change), and a pair of golden loops hung at her ears. A white and gold set of bangles was on one wrist, and she had her golden watch on the other.

"Nina, you look," Fabian began. "Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking."

She smiled, and responded, "You look amazing as well." He was wearing a white polo, and a pair of leather loafers, and a tan jacket. He looked like an angel in jeans.

She started to walk to his car, when he said, "Actually, we don't need it." She stopped, and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't specify, before, but I, uh, had planned a picnic." He held a picnic basket that she hadn't noticed up until then. He held out his hand, and asked her, "Shall we?"

Without a trace of doubt, she grabbed his hand, and replied, "We shall."

The date was at the park across the street, where Fabian had apparently, already prepared. There were candlelights scattered across the small field there, which reflected their faces in the fire, and let them see the **forest** behind them with the bright light.

Fabian had laid the blanket down while Nina observed, and she could only say, "Wow."

He turned to look at her and smiled. He came up behind her and inquired, "You like?"

"No," she answered. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I love."

He smiled widely, then held her hand, and led her to the site. They sat down and he announced, "Ok, we have," he pulled out four plastic wrapped sandwiches, "grilled cheese sandwiches." He pulled out bags of chips, "Crisps." Nina giggled, but kept it quiet, as he pulled out a bag of cookies. "Double Chuck Chocolate Cookies, recipe **borrowed** from my Granny." And finally, he revealed a thermos, "Plus, Hot **Apple **Cider."

"This is amazing," she commented.

"I hope you like it. I made everything but the crisps," Fabian admitted, handing her a sandwich.

She tentatively took a bite, and sighed. "It takes like heaven."

"You look like an angel from heaven," he blurted out honestly.

He began stuttering, but Nina started laughing. He joined in, and he stared at her the rest of the night.

The stars were out by the time they were done. They lay down on the picnic basket, and looked at them. They were silent for a few minutes, when Fabian got up, and walked away.

"Fabian?" Nina called out.

He came back with a flower in his hand. Nina sat up, and he tucked it behind her ear.

"There," he said.

"Fabian, it's beautiful," she said. And she didn't lie. The flower was a lotus, and in the candlelight setting, it gleamed.

"Not as beautiful as you," he stated.

"Fabian, please," Nina said. She wished she had a **veil** to cover her face. The blush stained her cheeks, and the heat made her feel warm under the starlight sky.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Come on," Nina replied. "I know you've met a billion other prettier girls than me."

"Maybe," he answered, "but I've never met one as beautiful as you."

Nina blushed again, and looked back at the sky. "You know, when I was six, my dad used to buy my mom a million flowers at a time."

"Really?" Fabian said.

"Yeah. And we were poor, so my mom kept yelling at him despite loving the gesture. He wasted forty dollars at a time, with a bouquet, but he would have done anything to see her smile."

"That's beautiful," Fabian declared.

Nina smiled. "One time, before they both died, I asked my mom, what it would be like to fall in love. She told me it was like standing on a **cliff**, tied there for decades. She told me that you know when the person has come. And when they do, it's like finally falling off, free falling, into a sea, that carries you to safety and happiness. The rocks may scratch you and the air may freeze you, but your love will always be there, saving you, and loving you." Nina took a breath, and turned to look at Fabian.

He was awestruck. "You're going to find that person."

Nina gulped, and moved closer. "I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe I already have."

Fabian smiled, and said, "I think I already have too."

And then they were kissing.

Their lips were smashed together in a soft, sweet, loving kiss, one that would make anyone cry. The sparks erupted like a bomb. It was clearly the first one as a couple, but anyone could tell it would not be the last. They separated after a minute, and Nina gasped for air.

"Well, I hope you were talking about me," she said. "Otherwise, I have some serious competition on my hands."

"Don't worry," Fabian said, cupping her cheek. "You have no competition."

Nina laughed, and kissed him again. Her arms now intertwined themselves around his neck, and his were around her waist. They continued kissing, until Nina felt something on her cheek.

She pulled away, and touched her cheek, and it came away wet. "It's a **raindrop**."

The rain splashed down, and Nina screamed in surprise, but not fear. Fabian grabbed the blanket, and her hand. "Come on!" he yelled, pulling her to the trees.

She pulled away. "What's the hurry?" She then ran back, and began spinning.

As much as he loved the view of this girl having fun in the rain, he knew it was dangerous. "Nina, you'll get sick!"

"No, I won't!" she insisted. Then she came back to him, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I've always wanted to dance in the rain!"

He let her take him, and they stood out in the pouring rain. "Five minutes," he demanded. "And then I'm taking you home."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted him, and took his hands. She put one on her waist, and the other tangled itself with hers', and she kept one of hers' on his shoulder. "Come on!"

They danced around the field, and Fabian twirled her. She laughed, and they danced. And they danced. But despite the fun, Fabian knew that she was getting sick. He could hear her sneezing as he spun her.

"Come on, Nina. Five minutes are up," he declared.

He began to walk away, when she yelled, "Wait!"

He came over, and said, "Yes?"

"There's one more thing I've always wanted to do in the rain," she said.

"What?" Fabian asked her.

"This." She stepped closer and kissed him. By the time they pulled away, the rain had cleared up.

"Ok," she sighed, "now we can go."

"Good," he said. "I don't want you to get sick."

As they walked home, Nina began shivering. Fabian instantly shrugged off his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," Fabian told her.

When they got up to her apartment building, Fabian took her upstairs. They got to her apartment when Nina said, "Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not sick tomorrow," she sighed, "do you think you could come over? I'll make you dinner."

He smiled. "I'd love that."

She smiled back, and he kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

She entered her apartment, where she was bombarded with questions. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute! What happened, tell me everything! Where'd you go? What'd he say? Why are you blushing?"

"I'll tell you later. But, Amber, I'm cooking for him tomorrow, and I don't my paycheck until Monday. Can I borrow some **money**?"

"Nina, you're stalling. Come on, tell me," Amber pleaded.

"Amber," Nina whined. Then I sneezed. Amber looked at her best friend sympathetically.

"Come on, Nina," Amber said. "Let's get you to bed."

By the time Nina was in** bed**, in pajamas, it was at least midnight. She lay down, and cuddled up with her pillow, when she realized it was pretty warm in her room.

She sat up, and touched her sleeves. A tan jacket covered them.

Because at some point when she was changing, she had subconsciously slipped Fabian's jacket on.

And that was she fell over the **cliff**.

For good.

**So what'd you think? Should I continue after the contest? If I'm allowed of course, I don't know if FABINALIVES would accept that. **

**Great I'm worried.**

**Hey, new update on my story coming up, This is the Beginning to the End. And Silent, But Not on Mute, has a chapter coming too!**

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**IfWritersCouldSpeak here, with a new update! This story was originally for a contest, which I got second place for, so I thought I could continue it. iF it's terrible, let me know, and I'll stop it. **

**So Thanksgiving! What am I thankful for? Hm… I am thankful for all my fans who stuck by me even when I didn't update anything. I am thankful to even **_**have**_** fans. And I am thankful that GetPitchSlappedNeonTrees story, **_**Only You**_**, was updated, giving me major Fabina feelings. **

**Without further ado, I present to you TCOL Chapter 3!**

**See ya at the bottom!**

Nina woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She smiled. Her alarm clock read 11:05 AM. She jumped up, before falling back into bed after a headache set in. She sneezed, and groaned. She grabbed her glasses off her bedside table, and her cell phone to text Amber that she wasn't coming in to work.

But as she unlocked her screen, she saw she had three text messages.

**Fabian. 6:55 AM **

**Morning. I had to go to work this morning, so I couldn't call you. Last night was amazing. Can't wait to see you!**

**Fabian. 8:55 AM**

**Your friend Amber is a friend of Patricia's. She told me that Amber said you didn't look too good this morning. I feel terrible. I hope you feel better soon. The dinner date's off, until you feel ok again. I hope to see you tonight.**

**Fabian. 10:32 AM**

**I thought I could stop by later with my "famous" soup. What do you say?**

Nina smiled. She texted him back a positive response, before lying back in bed. Amber most likely already Nathan, so her boss knew that he wasn't getting his lead intern in today.

Nina got up, before going to her kitchen, and opening a box of cereal. She poured in some milk and cereal into a bowl, and grabbed a mug of orange juice, before watching TV on the couch.

"_Good morning, London! I'm Mick Campbell here with your morning report. Last night, a man was spotted outside of Liverpool, with five thousand pounds in his bag. Police have captured him, and believe he is working with notorious art thief, Pierre Despereaux. Despereaux is currently serving his second week in prison, and will be on trial later. In other news, star Carol Ann Susi, on the hit American comedy show, _The Big Bang Theory, _has lost her battle with cancer. Her costars are taking to the media, to mourn the loss of this great actress. Finally, London will be experiencing some intense weather this week. There are expected light showers today, followed by some snow, later in the week. Back to you, Jack."_

Nina switched off the news, and got online. She continued working on her paper for her political science class. She worked until about one in the afternoon, when she realized that she hadn't made lunch. She was about to order from the local Chinese place, when someone knocked at her door.

Nina got up to answer it. When she opened it she saw a red-faced man, with water dripping off his clothes at her door. "Fabian?"

"Hey, Nina," Fabian greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah, of course." She shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could catch you this afternoon. My shift ended, and I don't have classes until Monday, so I thought I could take care of you. I'm sorry I didn't call, I just- my phone died, so I thought I would come over. If you have plans through, it's fine. I mean we can hang out later-"

"No, I have no plans," Nina said. "You're going to get sick though."

Fabian laughed. "It's a good thing I wore my jacket over here. I would have been soaked." He headed for the kitchen. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"Um, no," Nina admitted. "I was about to order Chinese though."

"Oh, well, I was going to make my soup. Hey." He came up to her. "I'm really, really sorry I burst in here. You were probably busy, and I imposed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be _that _kind of a boyfriend. I just- I like you, and I thought that we could hang out. I feel terrible about yesterday, and this seems stalkerish, I know-"

Nina cut him up, by hugging him tightly. "It's fine."

Fabian laughed, happily, wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him, and he leaned down, when she stopped him.

"Nope, I will not let you get sick." Nina walked over to her kitchen and got out two bowls.

"Aw, come on!" Fabian whined.

Nina laughed. "Nope, not happening."

She felt him come up behind her and hug her from behind. "What if I convince you?"

"Nope," Nina said, a little tense, walking away.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, from the same spot, noticing her unease.

"Yeah," she said, as she got out some bread to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

"What happened?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing, ok?" She said, toasting bread. "I'm- I'm fine."

"Nina…" Fabian said, calmly.

Nina continued working, before putting down the bread, and facing him. "I had an ex-boyfriend once. His name was Michael. He used to convince me into doing some bad stuff. Makeup, late nights, whatever. He did it for a year, and I lost all my friends, because I was being terrible to them. Michael tried to hook me on bad things. Like _bad _things. I wouldn't let him, and he-he-" she hesitated, pausing, "-dumped me. I was heartbroken, and I didn't know what to do, or where to go. We got into a f-fight, and the story ended. I ended up going home, applying to Oxford, and getting admission here. You just made me think of it for a second, with what you said. It's not your fault, and I know that you're not _that_ kind of a guy. Just, memories, you know?" Nina turned around, and started cutting tomatoes, when she felt Fabian come behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Fabian whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. It's fine, really," she leaned up to him and pecked his cheek. He placed a hand on her cheek, and cupped it, gingerly.

She smiled, and grabbed his hand, and dragged him to her table. "Fabian, I don't know why you bothered coming over. I mean, I'm fine- _ah choo! _There is nothing wrong with me, so you can go home- _ah choo!_ And watch the game- or- or something- something-" Nina entered a coughing fit, and Fabian handed her some water, whilst patting her back.

"Don't bother, Nina. I'm staying until you feel better. Ok?"

Nina nodded, and she drank her water.

Fabian smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" Nina nodded again, and he set up one up in the living room.

After getting themselves warm and cozy, cuddled underneath the blanket, Fabian clicked the play button, and Nina placed her head on his shoulder. The opening scenes of _The Haunter_ came on, and Nina tensed.

"Nina?" Fabian asked. "Are you scared?" There was some teasing in his voice.

"No, shut up!" Nina laughed. The Haunter came on the screen and Nina screamed when he even did little things, like laughing evilly or slamming the door. "No, Fabian, I'm scared. I hate these movies, I hate them. But they're so good."

Fabian frowned a little. "Nina, do you want me to stop it? Do you want me to go?"

"What? No!" Nina said getting up, and looking at him. "Look, yes, I am terrified of these movies, but I don't want you to stop it. I love to reflect afterwards, and I don't want you to go. I've never had such a caring boyfriend, and it's amazing. I love it. I want you to stay."

Fabian smiled, and so did she. She laid her head back on his shoulder, and they continued to watch the movie.

While Nina started getting interested in the plot, Fabian was stroking her hair and wondering. What _other_ boyfriends had she had? Judging by her beauty, most likely a million boys in America were once one of her boyfriends. What kind of competition did he have?

"Fabian?" Nina said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see her, and glanced at the paused screen. "Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"No, no, I'm fine. I just- was thinking," Fabian answered.

Nina knitted her eyebrows together. "About what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he answered. Nina stared at him, so he caved. "Iwasjustwonderinghowmanyboyfriendsyou'vehad."

"What?" Nina said. She had heard him, she wanted to make sure though.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Fabian repeated, slowly.

"Um… why?" she asked.

Fabian squinted his eyes. "Why not?"

"Um… you know I'm really tired," Nina stated, getting up. "I think I will just go to bed early tonight."

"Nina, it's four-thirty."

"Never too early for rest I guess."

"Nina?" Fabian asked, getting up after her. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Wow. That's all I have in my fridge? I guess I'll order Chinese."

"You won't tell me how many boyfriends you've had."

Nina turned to face him. "Just, drop it. There's no point."

"There is a point, Nina. If I want to be in a relationship with you, I want to know things. I don't want you to lie, or keep stuff from me. I'm willing to be open with you."

"Really?" Nina asked. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Three," Fabian replied honestly. "Elena, Becky, and Mara."

"And how serious were they?"

"Why does that matter?"

"See! I won't talk about my boyfriends, and you won't talk about your girlfriends! So how dare you blame it on me?"

"I'm trying to be open, Nina, I'm trying."

"I'm trying too, Fabian! It's difficult! I don't want to relive every memory. Every terrible, _terrible, _memory with those bastards! I want to have a relationship with you, and I want it to last! Can't we talk about this later?"

"When? How? We can't even do it now! I think our relationship will last a while, and if we don't discuss it now, it will haunt us!"

"No, Fabian, I don't want to- just stop it!"

"No, Nina-"

"Get _out!" _Nina shouted.

Fabian froze, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Nina said.

"What?"

"Get out, please, just leave," Nina whispered. She walked to the door, and opened it. He left, without saying anything, and Nina fell to the floor crying.

They had only been dating two days, and yet she was crying when he left. It wasn't because she liked him- she really did- but the problem was emotional.

_Why did he have to ask? Why did he have to bring back the memories? Why couldn't he have just shut up, and stayed and we could have finished the movie? _Nina thought. _I shouldn't have told him to get out- but he was pushing me. I couldn't- I couldn't tell. He would think I was a horrible person, that's why it always ended up the same. I can't get heartbroken again. I hate him so much right now, but at the same time I don't. It's not his fault. Fabian Rutter, why do you have to screw with my head so much?_

Amber and Joy came home to find their best friend crying on the sofa. They fed her some food, before she told them the story through sobs. But they understood her decision.

Fabian may not ever understand.

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Now I have a little proposition for you! If you can name:**

**What show Pierre Despereaux is featured on OR b) What character Carol Ann Susi played on **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** OR both, you will get a shoutout next chapter!**

**Let me know if you want me to continue the story!**

**BTW I don't own House of Anubis or it's characters. This goes for all my stories!**

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. The riddle thing is still going on. Also I know a lot of you read This is the Beginning to the End, and I am here to announce I WILL CONTINUE. I do NOT quit. I refuse to be an author who has fans and gives up on them. I am in the process of a new chapter, and it should be up next week, when my homework pile gets lighter.**

**I DON'T HOA OR ITS CHARACTERS. OR SLURPEES.**

**See ya at the bottom!**

Nina lay in bed with her eyes fixed on her beige ceiling. _I should really repaint it…_ Nina thought. _It's a disgusting color. No one would want it. No needs it to be disgusting. Is it important? No. I need paint. White paint. _Marble_ white paint._

"Nina!" her best friend yelled, interrupting her thoughts. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Nina shouted.

Amber walked in, and sighed. "Still no word?"

Nina repeated the words she has said for days. "Amber, I told you, he probably lost my number."

"How do you know?" Amber asked. "I mean, after everything-"

"Amber!" Nina scolded softly. Fabian had called her the day after the fight six times. Nina didn't respond. But when Nina finally wanted to talk the day after, Fabian didn't, and didn't answer her eight calls. "Stop giving me false hope. It's done. Fabian and I are done." Nina sighed, and threw her hands up. "What is wrong with me? I am upset over a guy I met a week ago. He was nothing!"

"Nina, stop lying. Fabian was a nice guy. He just… asked the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Amber, why are you defending him? I spent hours crying over him! And I don't even know why!"

"Because you two fit together. You're like a paper and he is a pencil."

"Well then he hasn't been sharpened, because he's pointless."

Amber gave up. "Nina, let's do something fun. I'll grab Joy, and she'll grab Patricia, and we'll all go to somewhere. I'll even go to the arcade. Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Amber, I don't want to go out," Nina groaned.

Amber pulled Nina out of her bed, and shoved her into the bathroom. "I refuse to let you blame yourself for what happened. It is _Fabian's_ fault. Come on, we are going to go, and have fun!" Amber began dialing as Nina sighed and turned on the water for her shower.

X.

"Oh my God!" Joy exclaimed. "Look! There's a claw to get Gucci bags!"

"Joy, those things are rigged, you won't win," Patricia stated.

"Can too!" Joy ran to the machine, and began shoving in half of her coins into the slot.

"She's going to be broke by the end of the night," Nina commented.

Patricia and Amber laughed, and they headed to Deal or No Deal machine to play. Nina walked over to the Zonko's machine.

Sliding a coin into the slot, Nina pressed the button.

"_You're fortune, oh, wise one." _A piece of paper came out of a different slot, and Nina pulled it out.

"_You are facing challenges in your life. Your past comes back to haunt you. Try to make risky choices, rather than safe ones, in order to see what happens," _Nina repeated. "Well that was cheerful."

"Bad fortune?" someone asked behind her. Nina turned around, dropping all her coins, creating a scene.

She began scooping them up, ignoring the spectators, and the person did as well. "Thank you," Nina said, "that's very sweet, and- Eddie?"

The blonde man looked at her, and said, "Nina!"

"Hey," Nina said, hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, don't be too upset about seeing your favorite cousin!"

Nina chuckled. "I'm not. But seriously, why are you here?"

"My buddy's been pretty upset over this girl, we thought we'd take him out."

"No kidding!" Nina said. "My friends are doing the same thing to me."

"Really?" Eddie asked. "How bad was he?"

Nina shook her head. "He wasn't bad, he just… didn't know what to say at the right time."

"Been there," Eddie answered. He began looking over her shoulder, and side to side.

Nina laughed. "Looking for Patricia?"

"What- how did you- no-" Eddie defended.

"Come on, Eddie, just ask her out," Nina said.

"She turned me down the last time. Said it was 'too soon' after break up with Alfie," Eddie admitted.

"You and Alfie are best friends. Doesn't he already know?" Nina asked.

"He knew, and that was one of the main reasons why Patricia and Alfie broke up. He saw us together, and knew they weren't meant to be."

"So what's the problem?" Nina questioned. "You have his blessing."

"The problem is that Patricia spent weeks getting over Alfie. I can't tell her that it's my fault, she'll hate me."

"No, she wouldn't. The only reason she got over Alfie is because you helped her." Nina sighed. "Eddie, I care about you. It's unhealthy for you to be alone, just because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid, Nina!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Nina shook her head.

"Do you… do you want to meet my friends?" Eddie asked, softly.

Nina nodded, and Eddie placed his hand on her shoulder, before walking him over to his posse.

"Hey, guys!" Eddie said, calling for their attention. They turned to face him. "This is Nina." They all mumbled hi, while Alfie waved, before attacking the aliens on the screen again. Eddie turned his attention to Nina. "Hey I want you to meet someone. He's perfect for you."

"Eddie," Nina groaned.

"Just trust me," Eddie asked. Him and Nina walked over to a brunette who was by the skee balls. "Hey, dude!"

The brunette turned around.

"I want you to meet-"

"Nina," the boy said.

"Fabian."

The two stared at each other for a long time, while Eddie was trying to connect the dots between the two of them.

"Um," a voice called. The three of them turned to face Joy. "I guess now's a bad time to ask for some more coins."

Nina turned back to face her cousin and _it. _"No, Joy, actually, now's perfect. Let's go." She tugged on her best friend's arm, and lightly dragged her away from the boys.

Joy finally got Nina off of her when they were far away from Fabian and Eddie. "Nina, wasn't that Fabian?"

"Oh my God," Nina said, gasping. "He's- Eddie, gosh I- _crap._"

"Nina," Joy said, grabbing her shoulders. "You are fine. Ok? We are leaving. _Now. _I'll go find the girls, and we can go-"

"No, I want to stay," Nina said.

"Nina-"

"No, I'm staying."

"Nina!" Eddie called, running towards them. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just found out."

"Hey Eddie," Nina greeted.

"Listen," Joy started, "why don't you two hang out? I'm going back over to win a

Gucci bag, you guys can do whatever you want. I'll find the girls, and then we can all

hang out."

"Sure," Nina agreed.

"Yeah, ok," Eddie replied, and Joy walked back over to the _Win A Gucci!_ Machine, with hopeless ambitions that she would win.

X.

Patricia and Amber were laughing, drinking slurpees, when Joy sulked over to them.

"No Gucci I see," Patricia commented.

"Shut up. Now I'm fashionless and penniless," Joy stated, showing them her empty wallet.

"Here," Amber said, handing her a blue raspberry slurpee. "We got one for you."

Joy sighed. "Thanks guys." Joy glanced over to the jackpot machine, where Nina and Eddie were laughing and shoving each other, as they fought over the tickets. "At least Nina seems to be winner." Joy turned back to her best friends. "Did you hear about Fabian? He's here."

Patricia pointed over to the corner, where Fabian was wearing his coat watching the two cousins fighting over who really won the game. He shook his head, and walked out of the arcade, his keys in his hand.

Joy looked back at Nina, who was looking at where Fabian was standing, clearly having had seen him left. Nina then leaned over to Eddie and whispered something in his ear before walking away to her friends.

"Act natural," Joy said. She began reading through old texts, Amber filed her nails, and Patricia drank her slurpee in boredom.

"Patricia," Nina called walking towards them. "Eddie wants to go on one of those car racing games, but I don't. Do you want to go with him?"

Patricia nodded, pretending like she didn't care. But as she walked away, all of them could see the spring in her step.

Joy and Amber continued with their actions until Nina said, "You can stop pretending to be busy."

The two looked at each other, before Amber handed Nina another slurpee they bought for her.

"Thanks," Nina said, drinking.

"You saw Fabian?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Nina responded. "I told Eddie what happened, and he felt bad that he punched Fabian in the arm. Eddie says he didn't do anything _too_ wrong." Nina then began tearing up. "And then I said he shouldn't have asked, but then I realized Eddie was right, and I was stupid. I shouldn't have told him to leave, I should've asked him to not-"

"Nina," Joy said. "This kid was brokenhearted when he saw you two together. He knows he couldn't make you smile like that. Go tell him he's wrong. Tell him you want to work it out."

"Joy, he's gone," Nina said.

"You can catch him, he just left. If you run, you can. Maybe he hasn't left the parking lot yet."

"Nina," Amber said. "Go."

With their blessing, Nina ran towards the exit that Fabian had left through, and went to go find him.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Oh, and if luvme123 sees this, please let me know if you got the riddle. Again, first reviewer gets the riddle for the future of this story or another one of my stories. If you get it, please let me know after I send it to you.**

**See ya!**


End file.
